<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love &amp; Scotch: a Hollywood U/Open Heart crossover series by AlexHunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863">Love &amp; Scotch: a Hollywood U/Open Heart crossover series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt'>AlexHunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Open Heart (Visual Novels), PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor/Intern, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wedding Planning, thomas hunt/ethan ramsey - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work in progress! If interested, please subscribe to get notified of updates as I will keep posting on this one thread rather than make new stories for each part (even if it is a standalone)</p><p>This takes place in my Hollywood U AU, but much later than anything I’ve written so far. Alex and Hunt are engaged and planning their wedding. Ethan is an old friend who is struggling to keep a professional relationship with the newest member of his diagnostics team. </p><p>This series begins right before Open Heart book 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Ellie Shepherd, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Character(s), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s), Thomas Hunt &amp; Ethan Ramsey, Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Ethan Ramsey, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. dx: Beards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902">Red Carpet Diaries</a>]  ||  [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352">Hollywood U</a>]  || [<a href="#section0001">Love &amp; Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover</a>)]  ||  [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176">#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)</a>] || [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749">The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt</a>)]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>☆  ☆  ☆  ☆   ☆   ☆   ☆</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Call him,” Alex insisted. </p><p>“You know how busy he is. I’m sure he’ll respond when he’s able. He still has another week to reply.” Hunt attempted to keep working. </p><p>“He’s the only person on the list who hasn’t RSVP’d yet,” Alex pressed, her arms folded across her chest. “We’d actually be doing him a favor. If you call, he can just say ‘yes’ or ‘no’ and then he doesn’t have to fill out the card and mail it back.”</p><p>“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Hunt sighed. </p><p>“Would you expect anything different?” Alex asked proudly, as Hunt reached for his phone. “Ooo, Facetime him so I can say hi too. It’s that icon.”</p><p>“As I continue to remind you, an aversion to technology does not equate to a lack of understanding, Alex,” Hunt complained. </p><p>Alex kissed his cheek and moved more closely beside him so they could both be in the camera’s view.</p><p>“Hello,” Ethan answered.</p><p>“Sorry to bother you. I trust you’re busy,” Hunt began, but Alex quickly cut him off.</p><p>“You have a beard now?” Alex marveled. </p><p>Ethan scratched the hair on his face. “I suppose I should shave it before going back to work tomorrow.”</p><p>“Clearly, I would disagree!” Alex smirked, her fingers flirted with Hunt’s jawline. “But, more importantly, what does Ellie think? Last we spoke, you were going to ask her to dinner!”</p><p>“Ahh,” Ethan expressed. “We never made it that far.”</p><p>“What happened?” Alex questioned.</p><p>“I spent the past two months assisting the W.H.O. with an outbreak in the Amazon. I only returned yesterday,” Ethan started to explain.</p><p>“It sounds like you’ve been very busy. Almost <em>too</em> <em>busy</em> to read your mail and reply to invitations,” Hunt stressed, his attention fully on Alex.</p><p>“Fine, you were right,” Alex relented. “I suppose curing people in the Amazon is as good of an excuse as any as to why you didn’t RSVP for our wedding.”</p><p>“My apologies. I have yet to sort through the accumulation of mail that I returned to,” Ethan acknowledged. “Of course, I will be there.”</p><p>“Thank you. See that wasn’t so hard!” Alex smiled. “With a plus one? …. Wait, you never answered my question–what happened with Ellie?”</p><p>“Once I found out that she was going to be a member of my team, I couldn’t put her in a compromising position. When W.H.O. asked me to take a two-month sabbatical to assist them, it seemed fortuitous,” Ethan confessed. “I decided it best to leave.”</p><p>“There’s no cure for having emotions, not even distance,” Alex countered. “There is a reason for the expression ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’.”</p><p>“Feelings are irrelevant. It is completely inappropriate to pursue a personal relationship with a member of my diagnostics team,” Ethan insisted. “It was a mistake to ever let myself consider allowing anything to happen between us. This is what had to be done.”</p><p>“That sounds vaguely familiar.” Alex glanced at Hunt, her eyes warm as he met her gaze. They understood better than most the cost of pursuing a complicated relationship.</p><p>Hunt’s thumb caressed her knuckles below her engagement ring. It was proof that some things were worth the fight. “If I might interject. I’m not one to give relational advice, that I defer to Alex; however, I know from experience that no matter how much you try to suppress certain emotions they don’t go away on their own, even if you wish they would. I’ve been where you are, my friend. I understand that conflict you feel, torn between what you want and what is expected. It’s not an easy path to follow, but, some people are worth the consequences.”</p><p>Ethan considered his words thoughtfully. </p><p>“I know it’s against your better judgment, but trust your heart.” Alex’s attention shifted as the doorbell rang. “That’ll be Addison, we’ve got a few wedding errands to run. Just think about what we’ve said. I hope it works out.”</p><p>Hunt watched Alex as she left the room. A smile played on his lips. There were moments he still didn’t believe that not only had they made it through everything but, in the not so distant future, they would be married. His focus returned to his phone. “We’ve monopolized enough of your time.”</p><p>“Hunt, while I’ve got you,” Ethan began before his friend could end the call. “Perhaps I can get your advice on another matter. If I do keep the beard, any tips?”</p><p>“Groom regularly and invest in a quality oil. It makes all the difference,” Hunt offered, as the continued discussing and comparing their beards.</p><p>“And, it’s not too rough? Alex really likes it?” Ethan questioned curiously. </p><p>“Oh, yes,” Hunt smirked. “But, that’s an entirely different set of tips.”</p><p>—- </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. dx: the Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This takes place during OH Book 2, Chapter 1<br/>Most of the dialogue is taken from the chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie watched her friends slip out and disappear into the night. The once noisy bar was all but quiet now, leaving just the two of them. </p><p>“We’ve got ourselves a brand new Ethan Ramsey,” Ellie teased, her fingers brushing against his coat.</p><p>“This jacket’s been through a lot with me,” Ethan offered cryptically. </p><p>Ellie could see the shift in his eyes as his thoughts drifted back to his time in the Amazon. He seemed different now. She wondered what it was like there, but clearly, he didn’t want to share. “It suits you.”</p><p>“Duly noted,” Ethan paused; Alex and Hunt’s words echoed in his head. “And the beard? Your thoughts?”</p><p>Ellie lightly bit her lip as she reached toward him. The pads of her fingertips brushed against the coarse hair on his jawline. “It looks good on you.”</p><p>For a moment, Ethan let her gentle touch warm him in a way that the whiskey he was drinking couldn’t. He shifted away from her, scratching his beard thoughtfully. “I’ve gotten used to it.”</p><p>Her hand hovered for a moment hoping he’d move back to her but he didn’t. </p><p>“Maybe we should take this outside?” Ethan suggested, averting her gaze. </p><p>Ethan and Ellie sat in the beer garden, their conversation inevitably leading them to the one question he couldn’t answer–no, that he didn’t <em>want</em> to answer–<em>Why had he left and not kept in touch?</em></p><p><em>This</em> was why. She was why. She was his weakness, even now. </p><p>Ellie leaned into him, her lips pressed against his pulling him deeper into her embrace. </p><p>He knew it was a mistake but he couldn’t move away. He was tired of fighting. This moment had haunted him since he left. All the work of distancing himself from her over the last two months melted away. </p><p>“Dammit, Ellie,” Ethan finally stepped back realizing what he had done.</p><p>"If you don't want to kiss me again, then just tell me," Ellie pleaded.  </p><p>"It has nothing to do with <em>want</em>. I<em> can't,</em>" Ethan argued, noting the pain in her eyes. It was everything he was hoping to avoid by taking the leave. "And if I give a damn about you,<em> I won't</em>. How am I supposed to push you to be everything you can be if I..." </p><p>"If you what?" Ellie waited with bated breath. </p><p>Ethan turned away, he couldn’t bear that look in her eyes. He sipped his drink, his eyes fixed off into the distance.</p><p>Ellie stood to leave. She brushed a soft kiss over his cheek. His beard tingling her lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Dr. Ramsey.” </p><p>No matter what Hunt had said, there was too much at stake. They couldn’t risk it. </p><p>Ethan pulled out his phone, texting Hunt. “There are lives at stake. I can’t give in. I appreciate your concerns. Please apologize to Alex.”</p><p>He gulped the last of his drink in his glass before pouring himself another.</p><p>Hunt replied, “Alex wants to know what she thought of the beard.”</p><p>His fingers rubbed his cheek. The warmth of her touch still lingered on his face. He put his phone down, taking another drink. He needed to stop thinking about her. </p><p>Hunt texted back, “Lives are always at stake, my friend. Remember those lives include the two of you as well.”</p><p>Ethan tried to bury his feelings in the high-end liquor in the bottle, but it was no use. </p><p>He sighed, reluctantly replying. “She liked it.”</p><p>Alex smiled as she read the response over Hunt’s shoulder. “I’m not writing them off yet.”</p><p>“Do you ever stop meddling?” Hunt questioned, pulling her into his lap. </p><p>Alex shook her head. “Some people just need a little push. You know how good I am at setting people up. Look at Addison and Ethan!” </p><p>Hunt ran his fingers through her hair. “I for one am quite grateful for the not so gentle push you gave me. You’re the best thing to happen to me.” </p><p>“Oh, I know!” Alex smirked, her lips met his. They had overcome a lot to get to where they were and she believed Ethan deserved to feel the same way they did now. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. dx: double vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This takes place during Open Heart Book 2 chapter 3</p><p>After Lamar (patient) refers to Ethan and MC/Ellie as "Tommy" and "Alex"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hunt reached for his laptop hearing the notification for an incoming video call. “It’s Ethan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex slipped her robe over herself, then settled back on the bed. “You may want to put something on first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked alongside her kissing her once more before handing her the computer. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Ethan,” Alex answered the call. She bit the corner of her lip as her eyes drifted away enjoying her view of Hunt retrieving his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?” Ethan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s focus shifted back to the screen. “Uh, no. Sorry! We just got up.” (It was mostly true.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling well?” He questioned. “Are you fatigued? Do you have any other symptoms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re quite fine, thank you,” Alex smiled. “I can see why you’d be confused, being stuck in the past has that effect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex enjoyed the confusion spreading on Ethan’s face. He and Hunt were alike in that when they didn’t understand something immediately, their noses wrinkled and their eyes creased, they both needed to solve every puzzle presented to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in Tokyo,” Alex explained. “I was asked to do some last-minute press promotion for my film.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see” Ethan nodded, now understanding the time zone change and why they would have just woken up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies,” Hunt offered, scooting into bed beside Alex, who pouted momentarily at his current state of dress. She much preferred the earlier view. “What can we do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually have an amusing anecdote to share with the two of you,” Ethan started, a smile pulling at his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it about Ellie?!” Alex quickly questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not entirely, but I suspect you will still find it enjoyable nevertheless,” Ethan insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do tell!” She responded cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had this not happened in the middle of the hospital, I would have reservations about sharing,” Ethan started. He shook his head thinking back to that moment earlier in the day. “One of my patients was suffering from hallucinations. During an episode when Ellie and I were trying to subdue him, he thought we were old friends of his. He referred to us as Tommy and Alex. Understandably, I thought of the two of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy,” Alex giggled, nudging Hunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Hunt grumbled. “You know how I loathe that. My name is Thomas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Tommy boy,” Alex continued teasing as Hunt cringed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What an interesting coincidence,” Hunt noted, attempting to ignore Alex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My thoughts exactly,” Ethan agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See! Just another sign that you and Ellie are meant to be together,” Alex insisted. “The world is showing you that it’s okay. We made it through the hardships, so can the two of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am quite certain the universe had nothing to do with it,” Ethan countered. “It was a passing comment by an ill patient. Nothing more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet, you called us to tell us knowing full well I would disagree.” Alex narrowed her eyes at the camera. “You want to be with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want has nothing to do with it,” Ethan sighed, running his fingers across his chin thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both deserve to be happy,” Hunt offered. “Even if that means exploring uncharted and difficult territories. I understand better than most the challenges of a complex workplace romance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not only that. I can’t give her the life she deserves,” Ethan replied. “I’m not a boyfriend or a husband. That’s not who I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nor am I.” Hunt’s hand drifted over Alex’s. “Or, so I thought. If Ellie’s your Alex, you’re fighting a losing battle and trust me, it’s one worth losing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t need you to be something you’re not. She knows you and she seems to admire you. All she needs is </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if you love her, that’s enough,” Alex insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you agree, Hunt?” Ethan knew the answer but he needed to hear it all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Hunt admitted. “Once you realize something–</span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>– is missing, no amount of distance or fighting it will fix that feeling, the only thing left is to give in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish it were that easy.” Ethan ran his fingers through his hair, lower his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said it was easy,” Hunt interrupted. “It will be anything but easy, however, the journey is worth every hardship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan nodded, weighing all of his options. His own feelings didn’t matter. Her education had to come first. Her future was more important than his feelings. She was brilliant and he knew she could be so much more. She had cured Naveen when even he couldn’t. She needed him to push her. He loved her enough to ensure her future, it was what was best for her. Whether that future included him... he couldn’t let himself consider it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight or I guess, good morning?” Ethan breathed. “Have a great trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Alex smiled softly. “Baby steps, Ethan.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. dx: Shock & awww</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This takes place after OH2 Chapter 5</p><p>Alex plays detective and finds Ethan's Pictagram account.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh. My. God!” Alex practically screamed. “Thomas!!! Get in here! NOW!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex! What’s wrong?” Hunt quickly moved to her side, his hand caressing her shoulder. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?... You look fine... You are fine.”  He exhaled. “Why did I just run in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ethan made a Pictagram page!” Alex’s face could barely contain her glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunt grumbled. “Firstly, that doesn’t sound like Ethan, are you sure it’s not a fake account. They’re bound to show up now that he has gone viral. And secondly, can you try not to give me a heart attack if you are not in peril?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can try, but, you know how I get when I’m excited!” Alex held out her hand, inviting him to sit next to her on the couch. She curled into him immediately. “And to the other part, I know it’s not fake because the first post says, “Ellie made me do it.” Now, do we think a fake account would know about her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does seem improbable,” Hunt acknowledged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Alex grinned. “And guess who is his only friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you actually want me to guess or is this rhetorical?” Hunt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even bother answering him as she continued. “It’s Ellie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose you can just let him have this?” Hunt questioned reaching for her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like you don’t know me at all.” Alex nudged him. “Do you know what this means?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’re going to tell me,” Hunt sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so whipped!” Alex bit her lip as she opened a video call to Ethan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Alex,” Ethan answered. “Am I now to expect weekly check-ups as to my relational status? It is the same. As I explained, I cannot let anything happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Alex nodded in agreement, biting back the smirk growing on her lips. “I should let you go, just one quick question. Ethan…Do you have a Pictagram account?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No. Well, technically yes, but only out of necessity,” Ethan explained apprehensively. “I needed to log on to access a patient’s account for research.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course,” Alex patronized him. “That makes a lot of sense. I should have known it was something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I could clear that up for you,” Ethan breathed easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose Ellie was there when you set it up?” Alex pried. “Because, according to Gwyneth’s Pictagram stories, Ellie was already friends with her and could have logged into her own account, saving you the trouble of creating your own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t… I hadn’t…” Ethan stuttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two clever doctors like yourselves should have figured that one out, but alas here you are with a Pictagram page that, might I add, is still active despite the fact that your patient has left the hospital... And that photo!” Alex fanned herself dramatically. “Damn, Ethan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it alone!” Ethan’s eyes widened, having forgotten about that photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What photo?” Hunt interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smirked, pulling it back up on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex!” Hunt scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I didn’t post the photo of the nice doctor basically in his underwear, his beautiful girlfriend did that! Can I help it if my mind thought that the two of you should model together? No, I can not,” Alex insisted. “But I still choose you.” She kissed his cheek softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not my girlfriend.” Ethan vehemently replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure sure,” Alex nodded. “Did she convince you to post that photo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but she said that was the kind of photo people on this app post,” Ethan defended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, but I was not aware that the great Ethan Ramsey did as everyone else. But I digress, did you let her post the message “Ellie made me do it” like you are a couple of teenagers,” Alex pressed, her voice filling with confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Social media is not my forte. Ellie was there, I let her choose what to post to hurry the process along,” Ethan argued. “I just wanted to get to the medicine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is she your only friend?” Alex questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I have no need for the app,” Ethan insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you needed her as your friend?” Alex countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but it made her happy,” Ethan replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And her happiness matters to you?” Alex didn’t need him to reply to know the answer. “Do you look at her posts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?.... No,” Ethan fumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ethan. You’re already together and you don’t even realize it, you clueless idiot. You belong to her now whether you’re ready to admit it or not. She has claimed you as hers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true! I explained to her how we can’t be together. She understood. We are both professionals,” Ethan asserted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter now. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> her!” Alex beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not another word,” Ethan grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly you haven’t learned yet,” Hunt chuckled. He wondered if he had sounded like this when Alex started making her case for him. “You’re not winning that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. Love. Her. There’s no going back now,” Alex explained. “She’s got you wra–... where’d he go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he hung up on you,” Hunt grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How rude!” Alex turned into Hunt, her fingers tracing his jaw. “I’m not wrong, am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ask that now? After you berated the man like you were a prosecuting attorney?” Hunt chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, she’s not you and Ethan’s not me,” Hunt offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, do you think I’m wrong?” Alex repeated. “He does love her. I’m not making that up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not wrong,” Hunt admitted, wrapping his arms around her. “He’s in love with her. And I know from experience that love only gives you so long to deny it before it reminds you why you need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m counting this as a victory,” Alex smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. dx: love & scotch... & tumblr?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This picks up shortly after the previous chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Alex…look,” Ethan began scolding immediately.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s just me,” Hunt interrupted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan breathed easier, lifting his scotch to his lips. His other hand running through his hair. “How do you do it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The corner of his lips turned up. “I love her… and she’s not always this…excitable. She seems set on Ellie coming to our wedding.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t. Even if I could,” his voice trailed off as he downed the rest of the liquor in his tumbler. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” Hunt broke the silence. “I was where you are. Perhaps worse off, lest we forget, Alex was once my student.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How did you manage?” Ethan questioned through tired eyes, pouring himself another drink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“About as well as you at the start.” Hunt chuckled remembering those early weeks in the beginning. The nightmare he thought she was. Being trapped overnight onset. That auction. That kiss. He shook his head. “It wasn’t easy for me to admit I could care for her… that I <em>did</em> care about her, but she never gave up on me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I suppose there are some problems even Scotch can’t solve?” Ethan still lifted the glass toward his camera then to his lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Unfortunately even the best whisky can’t solve matters of the heart,” Hunt insisted. “No matter how much you try. And, I tried.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tell Alex I’m sorry for hanging up on her?” Ethan requested.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I trust she’s over it already. She ran off to her study saying she had something important to work on. Seems your conversation inspired her,” Hunt shrugged. “That’s not why I called though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan nodded attentively. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can I offer advice on another matter?” Hunt questioned. “A word of caution. A warning as it were.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m listening.” Ethan tented his fingers and leaned toward the screen. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Be careful with what you post on the internet. At least for now,” Hunt started. “You no longer have the same anonymity you did. Before you interrupt, I know you are an award-winning physician, of world-renowned, but outside of the medical community and perhaps your local area, you were not under the scrutiny of the public. Thanks to Gwyneth, you are a viral celebrity by association. People will take what you post and twist it or make it into what they want it to be.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I told you, I’m not using that account. So, I won’t be posting anything,” Ethan reiterated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It doesn’t matter. It exists, as does that photo–” Hunt paused for a moment, his eyes closing in realization of what part of their previous conversation had inspired her. “Alex!” He breathed to himself, before continuing more quickly. “Trust me, when I tell you, you have fans, who are probably online as we speak, writing and talking about you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That seems improbable,” Ethan replied skeptically. “I hardly see why anyone would care what I do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, trust me, it’s more probable than you might realize.” Hunt’s brow furrowed. “Speaking from experience, as someone who has had fan fiction written about him and has been the subject of countless horrifying edits…I recommend avoiding searches for yourself, at least until this blows over. Oh, and never go on Tumblr. You will never be the same.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Ethan shook his head unaware of the dangers of the site.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just trust me? I’m sure there are more than a few fans there already writing stories of your heroics in saving them, and how <em>grateful</em> they are,” Hunt offered him a knowing look. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why would anyone write that I saved them if I did not?” Ethan wondered. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s fan fiction. I imagine they’re more interested in how they can <em>repay</em> you… if they <em>don’t have insurance.</em>..” Hunt attempted to explain, waiting for his friend to finally get it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They wouldn’t!” Ethan’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, god!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I imagine you have accumulated quite the salivating community!” Hunt smirked. “I wouldn’t be surprised if some of them are pitching a TV show about you already. While others are doing things to that photo that would keep you awake at night.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan’s eyes widened in horror. “How do I stop it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s no going back now. You’ve got fans, my friend!” Hunt replied. “Good Luck!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hunt found her in her study, chatting with Addison as they giggled over something on her screen. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Busted!” Addison nodded her head, causing Alex to turn around. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bye, Addi!” She closed her computer screen and looked up at her fiancé. “Hi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hunt captured her jaw in his hand, holding her there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex shifted her head taking his thumb in her mouth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you really think you can distract me from<a href="https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/614155872815431680/alex-couldnt-help-herself-after-her-discovery-in"> what I just saw</a>?” Hunt pressed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her teeth grazed his thumb as she released him slowly, her eyes wide with wanting. “Absolutely… Professor.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>(*I may continue this scene in a later fic 😉*)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>_ _ _ </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Companion Story: Ethan talks to Ellie about this all the next day in: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480722">Fix it!</a></strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. dx: deja vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This takes place after Open Heart 2 Chapter 6</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ethan Ramsey, are you, smiling?” Alex questioned cheerfully when she answered his video call.</p><p>“Don’t look so pleased!” Ethan shook his head, his smile fading, but not leaving completely. </p><p>“Ellie?!” Alex practically squealed.</p><p>“If you must know, yes,” Ethan admitted. “But–”</p><p>“Spill!” Alex demanded, as settled in beside Hunt so he could hear too.</p><p>“I… We spent some time on a yacht today,” Ethan began, his thoughts drifting back to how the wind tousled her hair just so, the way she calmed him and overwhelmed him all at once. </p><p>“You asked her out? I’m so proud!” Alex clapped her hand over her mouth. “I’m going to need details.”</p><p>“It was surprisingly a satisfactory afternoon,” Ethan described. “I hadn’t anticipated treating a patient on a yacht would be enjoyable, but I must confess it was.”</p><p>“So, this yacht that you and Ellie were on… was for a patient?… As in it was work?” Alex interrupted, her eyes narrowing on him. </p><p>“Yes. He refused to come to the hospital,” Ethan attempted to explain. “However, he offered us a chance to join him and run our tests there. Unfortunately, he insisted on tending to his guest first, which I can’t understand, but that left Ellie and I on our own.” </p><p>“That’s great, but it doesn’t count!” Alex insisted.</p><p>“You told me to spend time with her,” Ethan countered. “I did.” </p><p>“Outside of work!” Alex dropped her forehead against her palm. Her focus shifted to Hunt. “I’m getting déjà vu. This reminds me of the time you thought taking me to a research lecture counted as a date.” </p><p>“We spent most of the evening together,” Hunt defended.</p><p>“You introduced me as your student,” Alex complained.</p><p>“You <em>were</em> my student at the time,” Hunt stated. “You know I couldn’t have admitted then what we were. What matters is <em>we knew.</em>”</p><p>“But the fact remains that you could have taken anyone and the night would have changed minimally. If work is involved, it’s nice to spend time together, but it doesn’t count. That goes for you too,” Alex turned her attention back to Ethan. “Did you at least tell her she looked beautiful?”</p><p>“She’s a competent doctor and an attractive woman, she doesn’t need my compliments to validate her,” Ethan asserted.</p><p>“She doesn’t need them, she deserves them… everyone enjoys being complimented every now and then. Trust me, she wants you to compliment her. It will boost her confidence and let her know you care,” Alex offered. “Trust me!”</p><p>“I don’t feel confidence is an issue,” Ethan chuckled to himself. “If it were, she probably would have asked me to leave before getting undressed.”</p><p>“What now?” Alex gasped. </p><p>“We’re doctors, Alex. The human body is nothing to be ashamed of.” Ethan’s cheeks reddened ever so slightly at the memory. “We had a time-sensitive meeting and –”</p><p>“Ethan! You can not be that blind! She is looking for your attention! This ‘keep it professional’ thing is clearly NOT working. Not for you and not for her! Get off the phone and take that girl to dinner!” Alex demanded. </p><p>“You know that I can’t,” Ethan insisted. </p><p>“Ethan Ramsey! Now!” Alex ended the call. </p><p>“You know he’s not calling her.” Hunt pushed a strand of hair beside her ear and pulled her closer.</p><p>“I know,” Alex sighed. “Do something?”</p><p>“What can I do?” Hunt questioned. “Clearly, you think I made mistakes in the beginning.”</p><p>“And yet, here I am. You must have done something right, Mr. Hunt.”</p><p>Hunt’s hand cradled her face, his thumb caressing her cheek softly as he guided her lips to his. </p><p>“You know,” Hunt pulled away just as his lips brushed against hers. “I don’t recall you ever stripping to get my attention.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Alex pondered, biting back a smile. “I don’t think that would have worked. You needed more thorough convincing. You needed to trust me before you could open up. Undressing for you would have just proven to you that I was as immature as you thought I was.”</p><p>“Maybe we should test it now, just to be sure?” Hunt’s brow raised in anticipation. </p><p>Her lips found his gently, pulling him into her just enough. “Okay,” she whispered. </p><p>Slowly she inched her shirt up over her head. His hands ran down her sides as he took her in. “You’re stunning!” </p><p>“See you’ve learned!” Alex leaned into him, kissing her way up his neck. “But, if you want more, convince Ethan to take her on a date, or at the very least tell her she’s beautiful.” She pulled back, kissing him once more to remind him what he was working toward. “I’ll be waiting.” </p><p>Hunt groaned, running his fingers through his hair, as he took out his phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. dx: worth the risk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter takes place after Open Heart Book 2 Chapter 8. It also takes place a couple of days after my Ethan fic "Full Coverage" linked before the chapter text.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>This takes place after <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727148">"Full Coverage"</a> (a companion OH fic featuring Ethan and Ellie (OH MC). That story is referenced briefly in this chapter. </strong>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>☆  ☆   ☆   ☆   ☆ </p>
  </div>
  <p>“Don’t!” Hunt watched Alex fiddled with her phone beneath her fingers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s been two days!” Alex groaned. “Two days!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let it be,” he suggested.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t! You know that!” Alex crossed her arms. “He’s not replying to my texts or calls–and no, before you suggest it, he’s not too busy. What if something happened to them?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing happened,” Hunt reassured her. “Maybe, they just stayed in for the weekend. Have you thought of that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes! Of course! But, let’s be real. It’s Ethan! If he made it through one night with her that would be huge. Ethan Ramsey is not escalating from ‘I’m Mr. Grumpy Professional and I’m in complete denial’ to ‘I love you, Ellie. Let’s spend the next two days in bed’ overnight. I mean, would you have?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hunt cupped her face, his thumb caressing her cheek gently. “No, I don’t suppose he would.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sighed taking his own phone out, texting Ethan, “Just answer her. I’m fairly certain she’s about ready to book a flight to Boston to check on you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Still nothing?” Alex questioned after a couple of hours. “He’s ignored us before, but not like this. What do you think happened?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hunt knew exactly what happened. He knew better than anyone. That feeling of first realizing there’s no way out, that you can’t fight it anymore despite knowing better, admitting to yourself what you want and letting yourself accept it–it’s suffocating. Focusing on enjoying the bliss of new love growing is secondary to the overwhelming what-ifs, ‘what if I screw this up’, ‘what if I’m not good enough for her’, ‘what if I hurt her’, ‘what if this destroys her career’…what if. Soon followed by the ‘she’s better off without me’. Until finally, he realizes that she’s the only thing in this world that does matter. Ethan Ramsey finally admitted to himself he was capable of love, or whatever scientific or medical explanation he will accept to explain away the feelings–that’s what happened. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex never knew the conflict he faced that night. It wasn’t a secret, it just wasn’t something she could ever understand. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He texted Ethan again: “I understand. I was terrified when I first realized I wanted Alex. That I needed her. That night when it all changed, when she was at my house, I did everything to stay away from her. But there are some things you can’t fight. Love is one of them, my friend. Whatever happened the other night on your date, I suspect something changed. I know the conflict you feel. We don’t have to talk. Just let Alex know you’re okay.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan: “It wasn’t a date”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hunt: “Did you want it to be?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan: “It was a mistake.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hunt: “Call me? You know how I loathe texting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hunt’s phone lit up with a video call request from Ethan. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan’s eyes were tired and full of worry. “I figured Alex was nearby and would want to listen in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, Ethan!” Alex looked at him with concern. “What happened?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I made a mistake.” He shook his head, clearly disappointed in himself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What happened?” Hunt asked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan ran his fingers through his hair. “I kissed her, Ellie.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m waiting for the mistake,” Alex interrupted the silence. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s all,” Ethan admitted. “I didn’t want to stop.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, the mistake is that you didn’t go far enough?” Alex questioned with hope.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, the kiss itself was the mistake. Letting myself give in was the mistake,” Ethan explained, taking a drink of his scotch, hoping to find answers in the bottle. “Though, I suppose I owe you a thank you, Alex.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you mean?” She asked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The other night, when you called, there was a–let's call it a mixup,” Ethan tried to hide the smirk playing on his lips at the memory with his glass. “Ellie was giving me a massage. She suggested taking it somewhere more comfortable. If you hadn’t called. I don’t think I would have stopped her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, no, no!” Alex’s eyes widened. She had tried so hard to get them together, she couldn’t have been what kept them apart. “I didn’t. OMG, I did! She was talking about massaging when I heard her in the background. Ethan, I’m so sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay. I can’t let it happen again,” Ethan insisted. “I need to do better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alex?” Hunt brushed her hair to the side. “Give us a minute.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure.” She nodded and left the room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know you don’t want to hear this, but I’m going to say it anyway,” Hunt began. He recounted all the thoughts and feelings that coursed through him that night when he finally realized he couldn’t fight it anymore. Every detail that he had never shared with anyone and had never planned to, but he knew his friend needed to hear it. He was so close to accepting the inevitable. He just needed to know he wasn’t alone and that it is possible for it to work. He and Alex were proof of what can be won, if you’re willing to fight for it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What if a patient suffers because of this?” Ethan questioned. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They won’t,” Hunt reassured him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How can you possibly know?” She’s here to learn, how can I push her if I …” His voice trailed away. “I can’t be soft with her. She deserves the best education.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And she can still have it. I was afraid being with Alex would affect her education. When the board reviewed our relationship, they found that I was harder on her and pushed her more than the others,” Hunt explained. “You can have her and help her grow, you just have to find that balance and it’s there.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck, Hunt. What has she done to me?” Ethan groaned, burying his face in his hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You already know the answer and when you’re ready, you’ll realize that even you have never been happier,” Hunt smiled. “Trust me. Some things are worth the risk and I’d bet anything, she is.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan considered all they had discussed for a moment. “Thanks, Hunt.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After the call ended, Hunt found Alex sitting on a lounge chair on the terrace. He slid in beside her kissing the crown of her head as he wrapped his arms around her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What was that for?” Alex looked up at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His lips brushed against hers softly. “Because I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you, too.” She curled into him. “Do you think Ethan and Ellie are going to be okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hunt threaded his fingers through her hair and down her back as he held her close. “I know they are.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. dx: the new Amazon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This takes place the day after the previous chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you get that?” Hunt questioned, hearing the doorbell. He flipped the Chicken Marsala over in the pan. </p><p>Alex took another sip of her Chardonnay before hopping off the counter. “Expecting someone?”</p><p>“Not at all. My guess would be Addison. She seems to make regular unexpected wedding prep visits at the most inconvenient times,” Hunt complained. </p><p>“She’s just a bit over excited to be designing my dress and the bridesmaids gowns. She’s been dreaming of this wedding for almost as long as I have!” Alex kissed his cheek. </p><p>“Is that why I feel like I’m somehow marrying the two of you?” Hunt raised his brow. </p><p>“You could be, but we’d have to fight Ethan <strike>[Blake]</strike> for her first,” She winked, as the doorbell rang again. “I’ll tell her to come back tomorrow. We can’t have you overhearing any of our secrets.” </p><p>“You know I love you, Addi,” Alex began speaking as she opened the door. “But, perhaps you could give me a heads up–”</p><p>“Sorry, I would have called, but I didn’t actually know I was coming.” The tall doctor seemed just as surprised to be standing in front of their door as she was to see him. </p><p>“Hmm…The beard looks good. This look works for you.” Alex’s gaze drifted up and down him, taking in his new look for the first time in person. She’d miss his grandpa sweaters, but she had to admit the green jacket was hot.</p><p>“Are you going to invite me in?” He questioned, pulling her from her thoughts.</p><p>“Should I set an extra plate?” Hunt called from the kitchen.</p><p>“Yes please,” Alex replied. A grin spreading on her face toward their unexpected guest. “Come on in.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to interrupt. This was a mistake,” he turned to leave. </p><p>For the first time, she noticed the slight bags under his eyes marking his weary face. “You’re here now and you came for a reason. You’re a long way from Boston. The least we can do is invite you to stay the night. Let’s talk inside.”</p><p>He nodded following her into the house without another word. </p><p>“Look who I found,” Alex teased returning to the kitchen.</p><p>“Ethan?” Hunt questioned with alarm. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Of course,” Ethan stated matter-of-factly. “Why wouldn’t it be?”</p><p>“You hate L.A.,” Hunt responded. “And, we spoke last night; you didn’t mention anything about visiting.”</p><p>“It wasn’t exactly a planned trip,” Ethan admitted. “My apologies for imposing.”</p><p>“You’re always welcomed here, my friend,” Hunt replied. “I’m just curious as to why you’re here.”</p><p>“Truthfully? I’m not quite sure myself,” Ethan confessed, his face filled with a nervousness neither of them had seen before.</p><p>“Have you talked to Ellie yet?” Alex questioned, her eyes narrowing on him. His presence in their kitchen answered that for her. </p><p>Ethan’s fingers combed through his already tousled hair at the sound of her name. He shook his head instinctively. “I’m not sure she has anything to do with this.”</p><p>“She does. Ellie <em>is</em> why you’re here.” Alex smirked. The two men looked at her waiting for the answer to the question that neither of them seemed to know. Ethan and Hunt may have genius-level intellects but they were the dumbest smart people she knew. “L.A. is the new Amazon.”</p><p>“What?” Ethan scoffed. </p><p>“Earlier this year, you slept with Ellie and instead of dealing with it, you spent two months on another continent avoiding and trying to get over her,” Alex pointed out. “Last weekend, you kissed her and you know it meant something because here you are–again, running away.”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m doing,” Ethan asserted. “She has nothing to do with this.”</p><p>“No? Then, say her name,” Alex challenged, crossing her arms. “You can’t because it matters–<em>she</em> matters–you don’t want to admit that the sound of Ellie’s name makes your heart beat faster and your pulse quicken. Those two syllables make you feel things you don’t want to admit that you feel.”</p><p>“I told you, nothing can happen between us,” he retorted, a pained expression crossing his face. “End of discussion.”</p><p>“You came to the wrong place to run away this time, Ethan Ramsey,” Alex taunted. He may not realize it yet, but she knew he was ready. “You’re not leaving here until you admit the truth to yourself.”</p><p>“And what truth is that?” He asked.</p><p>“That you’re in love with Ellie and the reason you came here is because you don’t want to fight it anymore. You could have gone anywhere. You came <em>here</em>. To the one place that you knew wouldn’t let you run away,” she explained excitedly. “You really do love her, don’t you?” </p><p>“I didn’t say that,” he stammered. “I didn’t…” </p><p>“Don’t look at me.” Hunt put the final preparations on the food. “You knew what you were walking into when you rang that doorbell. Some bells can’t be unrung.”</p><p>“You’re tired. I can see it in your eyes.” Alex poured Ethan a glass of scotch. “It’s time to admit the truth to yourself. Everyone else knows it. Why is it so hard for you to accept?”</p><p>Ethan sighed taking the glass and downing the scotch before he even had a chance to taste it. “You’re wrong.”</p><p>“We’ll see.” Alex filled his glass again. “Sit. Relax. Dinner first. We have the whole evening to help you see the truth.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. dx: verity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This takes place directly after the previous chapter. Alex has a plan to get Ethan to admit how he truly feels.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex found Hunt and Ethan in his study each nursing a scotch in their hands. Her gaze shifted to the bottle between them. It was not nearly down enough for her plan to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She retreated to the wine cellar, heading straight to Hunt’s prized liquor cabinet. It’s not like he would serve Ethan anything less than quality; but, there was quality scotch and then there were the bottles in this cabinet. They could always switch back to what they were drinking as the night went on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gently removed a 30-year-old bottle of Macallan. At least, it wasn’t his oldest or most expensive. And, he had a second bottle of it. It was also for a good cause. If love weren’t enough reason to open a 30-year-old bottle of scotch, what else was? She knew that with enough liquid courage she could get Ethan to admit exactly how he felt about Ellie and once he did that, he could never take it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex paused in the doorway, watching Ethan and Hunt top off their glasses. “Perfect,” she thought. He’ll have to finish that first. We’re well on our way now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>☆  ☆   ☆   ☆   ☆ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan sat in LAX the next day massaging his temples as he waited to board his flight. The laughter of the children playing by the window watching the planes take off was excruciating. Apparently, the head of the diagnostic department leaving when the hospital was amid a financial crisis did not send the best message to board members nor the community, especially when a new high profile client arrived looking for the now-famous doctor. If it weren’t for Naveen’s demanding phone call, he would not be up and about to endure a six-hour flight back to Boston. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ding of his phone alerting him to a new text message felt like an icepick to his head. He couldn’t remember the last time he regretted drinking scotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Ethan,” Alex texted. “Have a safe flight. See you back here in a few months with Ellie 😉”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought last night would have convinced you to let it go,” Ethan replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even remember what happened last night?” Alex retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fragments of images filled his thoughts, but most of it was a blur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To start, we stopped you from drunk dialing Ellie,” Alex began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan thought back trying to remember the previous night. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He took out his phone attempting multiple times before successfully unlocking it. He squinted as he scrolled through his blurry contact list.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before he could press call, Hunt had placed his hand over the screen. “Easy there.” He took the phone out of Ethan’s reach. “Not like this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is what she wants,” Ethan pointed accusatory at Alex. “All she’s ever wanted was for me to tell Ellie how I feel. I thought Alex gets what she wants. Tell him!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not like this,” Hunt repeated calmly, shifting away from Ethan. “All Alex has ever wanted was for you to be happy. This solves nothing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alex watched uneasily as Ethan grew enraged. He poured himself more scotch, drinking it without hesitation. “She deserves the truth, Ethan, but not like this. Not when you’re in this state.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You did this to me,” he growled moving closer, towering over her. “You want to help me? Leave me alone. Stay away from me! I don’t need your help!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies for my behavior. I was out of line. I was a guest in your home, you didn’t deserve that,” he answered, cringing at the memories that were starting to come back to him. “Thank you for making sure I didn’t go through with that call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more.” Before he could respond Alex texted him a video. His mouth fell open as he watched himself confess to everything Alex had ever said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Enough! Fine, you want me to tell you the truth?” Ethan grumbled, raising his voice. His eyes burned with fire, through a pained expression. “The truth is Ellie drives me to distraction. I think about her all the time. Her smile, her laugh, her mind, her compassion. Every moment of every day, Ellie’s there like a cancer I can’t rid myself of. My body is flooded with dopamine and oxytocin at the mere thought of her. Of course, I want to be with her, but I can’t! She deserves a better man than I.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hunt interrupted off-screen: “Maybe she needs to make that decision for herself, my friend. She deserves a choice and it may just turn out to be the best thing to happen to either of you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I let her make that decision,” his voice wavered as he swallowed hard. His hands ran through his hair as he turned away from them. “If I leave it up to her, she’d choose me and I would never be able to stop myself once she did.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then don’t,” Alex encouraged. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan stared at his screen not sure what to say. He definitely didn’t remember any of that, but the warmth flooding him now proved he meant every word. His hand caressed thoughtfully over his jaw wondering what he had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie deserves the truth,” Alex texted again. “You both deserve to be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued: “Pretending this isn’t happening is hurting you both. Please trust me, Ethan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’ll tell her?! 😲😊😍” She answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good friend,” he admitted. “Hunt is a lucky man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?!!!!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Alex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan took a deep breath and typed out another text. “Rookie, can we talk tonight? I believe I owe you a dinner and an explanation.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pictagram Official</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Background/Setting:<br/>This takes place a few days after Four Words &amp; Morning (drabble). </p><p>Ethan has been dodging Alex’s calls, texts, and video chats for a few days (since dx: verity and A Chemical Reaction ). He realizes he can only keep avoiding her for so long without having to answer her. However, he knows she’s going to be a bouncing ball of excitement and questions and he is not ready for that. So Ellie came up with a compromise. Since she, Alex and Thomas are his only Pictagram friends (and his account is private), they could make it Pictagram official, giving Alex the confirmation she is waiting for, while avoiding the inevitable questions for a little longer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Face Claims: Ethan Ramsey (David Gandy) ; Ellie Shepherd/MC (Elizabeth Olsen)</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. dx: Not so Slow News Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This takes place after Ethan and Ellie become Pictagram Official (only to Alex &amp; Thomas since Ethan’s account is private) and during Chapter 10 of Open Heart Book 2. (Brief mention to the new Amazon when Ethan runs away from his feelings about Ellie and ends up in L.A. at Alex and Thomas’s house.)</p><p>**This part is mostly just Thomas and Alex, with mentions of Ethan and Ellie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t often Alex found herself lounging in bed flipping through the channels mindlessly, but it had been a long day of wedding planning and some trashy TV sounded like a wonderful way to decompress. She propped herself up on her elbows as channel after channel came into focus momentarily before being cut short, leaving barely enough time to even process what she had seen. </p><p>She flipped past A.N.B. news quickly, it took her about three channels more for her jaw to drop in recognition. Her fingers deftly pressed the down button bringing the news station back up on the screen. Immediately, she jolted up, moving to the edge of the bed, her eyes widening upon seeing Ethan and Ellie on a late-night talk show. “THOMAS! ETHAN’S ON TV!!! GET IN HERE!” </p><p>Hunt took a seat beside her. “What are they talking about?”</p><p>“Not sure, I paused it so you could watch, too.” Alex pressed play and the interview resumed. </p><p>“—the Senator had a fairly advanced case of lead poisoning,” Ellie explained.</p><p>“First, an internet celebrity, now, a senator and a TV interview, a TV series about Ethan seems more and more likely,” Alex teased, talking over the Senator’s remarks. She had warned Ethan before that if he didn’t want something like that to happen, he’d have to keep a lower profile. However, based on this, it didn’t look like he had heeded her advice.</p><p>“Don’t tell him that,” he replied with a raise of his brow. She wasn’t wrong. Medical dramas are always an easy sell and his friend had been making himself more and more public, a national talk show was going to draw in a lot of attention and therefore interest. </p><p>“WAIT! Did he just say—” Alex had a death grip on the rewind button, replaying Ethan’s last line. </p><p>“I’m sorry…but no, I’m not." </p><p>"Oh my god, he totally did!” Alex huffed taking out her phone. </p><p>When Ethan didn’t answer his phone, she resorted to texting:<br/><em>Ethan Ramsey, you answer your phone right now. I saw your interview!!!! You don’t get to confirm you’re not single on national television after dodging my calls and texts for almost two weeks now. Answer your phone!!! asdfghjkl</em></p><p>Alex waited patiently for about 12 seconds before texting again. “<em>That was really cute though, I can tell by the look on her face that she didn’t expect it but I’m sure it meant a lot to her. You’re a good man, Ethan. I’m so proud of you!!!”</em></p><p>She stared at the screen, refreshing repeatedly waiting for a reply. </p><p>“You know he’s probably sleeping, right?” Hunt attempted to appease her. “This wasn’t a live interview.” </p><p>Alex stormed into the closet dragging out her suitcase before tossing it on the bed. She started shoving things into it. </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Packing.”</p><p>“I can see that.”</p><p>“Why’d you ask then?” </p><p>“Where are you planning on going?” He questioned curiously, though he could already surmise the destination. </p><p>“Boston.” </p><p>“Next question, why?”</p><p>“If Ethan can show up randomly at our house, we can do the same.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>She retrieved his suitcase moving it in front of him. “We.”</p><p>“I can’t talk you out of this, can I?”</p><p>“What do you think?” </p><p>The corner of his lips threatened to tug up at her insistence. He took out his phone and sent his own text. “I’m sorry, Ramsey, you brought this on yourself.” </p><p>“Well?” Her arms folded across her chest. “Are you coming?”</p><p>Hunt continued clicking through items on his screen. “How does an eight AM flight work for you?”</p><p>
  <em>The next morning in LAX waiting to board their plane…</em>
</p><p>The warm cup of coffee in her hand trembled, threatening to drop. Hunt’s steady hands were there pulling her back. </p><p>“Careful, Alex.” He noticed the color draining from her face, her eyes widening in horror. “Alex, what’s wrong?”</p><p>For maybe the first time in her life, she had no words. Her head shook softly to the sides, her eyes focused on the television screen above the waiting area where a crowd began to gather. Their murmurs, gasps, and questions grew louder, though the noise could not drown out the rapid beating of her heart echoing through her body.</p><p>He followed her gaze to the screen the bright red emergency banner caught his attention: <em>“Breaking News: Reported Biological Terrorist Attack at Boston’s Edenbrook Hospital”</em></p><p>They drifted closer to hear the reporter; each step was slower than the last, as their stomachs began to turn, dreading the worst. </p><p>
  <em>“We’re closely monitoring the situation at Boston’s prestigious Edenbrook Hospital as it unfolds. While no information on those affected has been confirmed, Senator Farrugia has been very public about his stay here. It is rumored that he was the intended target of the attack. There has been no word on the Senator’s condition, but we have been notified that the CDC has been called and is rushing to the scene. Reports have also been made that one hospital staff member has been killed as a result of the attack and at least three more have been exposed to the deadly toxin. We will keep you informed as the situation unfolds.”</em>
</p><p>“That’s Ethan and Ellie’s patient.” She whispered, her hand covered her mouth in disbelief. Her voice cracked, “Thomas—” The rest of her words were lost, her tear-filled eyes once more turned to the developing news report. </p><p>Hunt took out his phone and called Ethan repeatedly to no avail, before resorting to texting. <em>“Answer your god damn phone, Ramsey!” </em></p><p>He wrapped his arms around Alex, resting his head atop hers. “They’ll be okay. They have to be.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>
  <strong><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400961">A Development  </a> is an Ethan x Ellie ficlet that takes place in Boston during this chapter of Love and Scotch. it is a companion to this story.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. dx: two words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this takes place during OH 2 Ch 11</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Her hands trembled on the armrest. It wasn’t a fear of flying. It wasn’t the turbulence. It was that text.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Two words.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Two words that made her stomach drop.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Two words that brought tears falling from her eyes.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Two words that could change everything.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Two words.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“It’s Ellie.” That was all Ethan had texted. </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So much had changed in those few overnight hours since they had first decided to take an impromptu trip to Boston. The visit was to be lighthearted, a chance to tease Ethan to see that joy on his face, even when he tried his best to deny it. But now… now, everything had changed. If anything happened to her...Alex wasn’t sure what Ethan would do. It took him months to even work up the courage to finally take the steps that led them to where they were now. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then, there was that feeling of guilt. She had been the one to insist he take a chance, to put himself out there, to open himself up to emotions. Her stomach twisted, her face draining of color, as the thought she had been trying to avoid became too loud to drown out. What if Ethan blamed her? Not in any rational capacity but out of pain and uncertainty. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her body trembled at all the thoughts and fears racing in her mind. She hated being stuck on a plane. All this wasted time. It would still be another four and half hours before they even arrived at Boston Logan International, then checking out and getting to the hospital… so much had changed this morning alone… how much more could change before they arrived. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s going to be okay.” His hand settled on her, his thumb brushing over her trembling knuckles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just wanted him to be as happy as we are.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know and he will be again.” He reached over with his other hand, caressing her cheek and collecting the tears. “They both will.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How can you be so certain?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You taught me to believe in love and that love will always find a way.” He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. “Try to rest. There is nothing you can do right now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The scene surrounding the hospital was like something out of a movie: a dizzying array of reporters and news outlets all vying for the next scoop, workers in bulky, white hazmat suits entering and leaving, men in suits standing next to their dark SUVs, talking ominously into their earpieces. It did nothing to quell the fears and anxieties burning inside of her. Her grip on Thomas’s hand tightened. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He offered a reassuring squeeze and brushed a kiss on her temple. “This way.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thomas,” an older man greeted them at an emergency side exit, away from the chaos upfront.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Naveen.” Hunt met his grip as they shook hands half-heartedly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wish we were meeting again under better circumstances.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Naveen’s eyes fell to the ground, nodding in agreement. “As do I.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex moved forward wrapping her arms around the doctor, pulling him into a somber hug. “How’s our boy?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even his attempt at a consoling smile felt weak and quickly faded. He shook his head beginning to walk them through the now bustling hospital hallways. “Not well. Though, I suppose he is fairing better than many may be in a similar situation.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know about—” her voice trailed away. By how close Ethan and Naveen seemed, Alex had always assumed he would know but, with Ethan, you never really could be sure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, Alex. I believe I know what you are referring to.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They stopped just outside the diagnostic office, though they heard the cacophony of voices from down the hall long before they got there. Everyone was talking over one another suggesting idea after idea, all of which Ethan shot down. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“NO! What part of that won’t work do you not understand?” His voice steamed with frustration, his fists clenching at his side, the veins in his arm protruded beneath his rolled-up sleeves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They didn’t seem any closer to a solution. Another hospital employee had died while they were in flight—a nurse. The loss was felt in all those they passed. Nurses and even some doctors had tears in their eyes and pain etched across the creases on their faces.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ethan,” Naveen called, gesturing him out. The younger doctor resisted, hissing that he didn’t have time for distractions, but Naveen’s steady gaze convinced him otherwise. “Take a walk.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t have time for a walk!” Ethan grumbled when he exited his office. “Ellie’s life is at stake.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We know,” Alex softly said. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a moment, for the briefest of seconds, the stormy ocean blue of his eyes seemed to calm at the sight of his friends, but the dark clouds overtook them once more.  Her sympathetic gaze only hardened him. He repeated, “I don’t have time for this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Make time,” Naveen insisted, his hand resting on Ethan’s shoulder. “Lest you not forget who trained you. And thanks to Ellie, I’m here now. Let me take over for a while. Go be with her.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Naveen,” he growled; but, his shoulders dropped in defeat before any other words could escape his lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry.” Her arms were around his neck, whispering softly. “I’m so sorry Ethan.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook away from her embrace, staring back at her with an almost empty, darkness in his eyes. “What are you doing here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We were coming before… but, then… the news...Ethan,” her voice cracked as she struggled to find the words. She didn’t know what to do or how to help. She had never seen him like this. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You shouldn’t have come.” He looked past Alex, ignoring her explanation, and focused on Hunt. He turned, taking large steps down the hall moving away from them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ramsey,” Hunt spoke for the first time. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What!” Ethan’s fists balled as he turned back to them. “What do you want?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let us help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do either of you have degrees in biochemistry, toxicology, or an innate knowledge of deadly pathogens? I thought not.” His jaw clenched as he spoke. He turned away, unable to look at their sympathetic faces. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ethan, let us help.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You think you can help? What can you do to help? You can’t do anything. No one can.” His arm lashed out in front of him; his fist punched through the thin glass separating patrons from the treats in the vending machine. Glass shattered, splintering everywhere. He watched as the pieces seemed to fall almost in slow motion, amplifying what he already felt: broken, useless, and failing at the only job required of him at the moment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hunt held up his hand halting the other doctors, nurses, and security that moved toward the sound. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan pulled back his hand, blood trickled from his red knuckles as he began picking the glass from them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When was the last time you had something to drink?” Hunt questioned. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t see how that is relevant with everything else going on. Ellie is dying and you’re worried about my health?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I may not be a doctor, but you and I both know the body is mostly water. The brain is near 75% water. How do you expect you will be able to do what you need to when you are not at your full capacity?” he challenged. Ethan was many things, stubborn may be one of them, but he could never argue with facts.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex reached in her bag of supplies they had gathered before arriving at the hospital and handed him a bottle of water. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan reluctantly reached for it. “I’m—” His mouth opened but his words were caught in his throat. The storm brewing in his eyes gave way to a glistening shine that threatened to rain down. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay,” Alex took a step closer. “Let us help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We may not have medical degrees, but we can certainly care for those that are helping Ellie and the others. I trust you are not the only doctor who has neglected his own care.” Hunt placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Go be with her. I find that being with the one you love gives you a new sort of clarity and inspiration to solve problems you never knew possible.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She needs me to find a cure,” Ethan shook his head fighting against himself. “I can be with her after.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She needs you to be with her now,” Alex insisted. “You’ve assembled the best team possible, let them do what you trusted them to do. Give her hope, help her hold on a little longer, just be there for her.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He let out a long sigh, his hands raked through his hair. “Okay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just hold her,” Alex suggested. “She needs to know she’s not alone.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ll go back and assist in any way we can,” Hunt reassured him. “We’ll come and get you the moment anyone has anything. She needs you—and, I know it’s against your better judgment but, you need her just as much.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” Ethan breathed a little lighter. “Both of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go get your girl!” Alex smiled. “When this is all over, we’re all going out to celebrate. A double date—just focus on that! I’m sure that will give you something new to grumble about.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The corner of Ethan’s lip twitched slightly, a speck of light returning to his eyes. He turned, walking down the hallway toward the now quarantined wing of the hospital. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. dx: ticking clocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter Background:</strong> This takes place after <a href="#section0012">Two Words</a> (Thomas and Alex come to Boston to offer assistance during the crisis and support their friends) and at the same time as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436940">Never Let Go</a>  (Ethan spends the night with Ellie in quarantine)</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>☆  ☆   ☆   ☆   ☆ </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The hallway hummed with the murmur of the doctors collaborating with only one goal in mind—saving Ellie and Rafael. The diagnostic’s office had become overrun with the number of hands that offered assistance. The conversations quickly became a cacophonous ruckus rather than a productive dialogue of possible solutions. They decided to split into groups, in the hope of exploring more ideas in less time by allowing greater opportunities for everyone’s ideas to be shared and tested. Naveen headed the team that remained in Ethan’s office. Tobias led the team stationed in the conference room. Both groups worked diligently, knowing that time was of the essence and a wasted minute could be all that stood in the way of saving their friends’ lives. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It hadn’t taken Alex long to discover Ethan’s hidden stash of coffee and his secret espresso machine. She caught a whiff of the rich, but subtle notes of the premium blend tucked in the bottom drawer of a cabinet while tidying papers on his desk.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“We don’t touch that,” Baz noted, leaning against the bookshelf behind her. “Ethan doesn’t let anyone touch it. He will tell you he is a connoisseur and no one quite grasps the delicacies needed. He’ll trust us with patients but not his espresso machine.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>A smile played on her lips, the machine buzzed to life under her skilled touch. “Ethan may think he knows coffee, but it’s kind of my thing.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“On your head be it.” Baz breathed out a soft, skeptical laugh. “When this is over, I’d quite like to see his reaction to you informing him he is not as wise to his coffee as he believes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex worked her magic setting the machine up and readying it for her first request. “Something like ‘you know nothing, Ethan Ramsey’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hearty laugh overtook the somber tone of the room, even if just for the two of them. "Except, he really would know nothing because that reference would go over his head.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“True! Anyway, I’m sure he won’t mind. After all, it’s for Ellie—” The words slipped out of her lips in a tone she worried said too much. “What I meant is, I’m sure he’d want his team to be well cared for and fueled to assist any member of the team that could find themselves in mortal peril. For the EMT too. And anyone, not just Ellie,” she rambled trying to cover up for any slip that may have occurred.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay, I know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know?” The last part of the word lingered as Alex dragged it out questioningly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know.” He nodded, quirking a brow at her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, as in you know?” Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed on him knowingly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” he reasserted, grinning proudly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do they know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ellie might. Ethan doesn’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A low laugh rumbled in his chest. “How can you not notice? They haven’t exactly mastered the subtleties of being in a secret relationship.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“By they, you mean Ethan?” Alex grinned to herself. The first round of espresso shots began to drip, filling the office with a warm, inviting scent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s like you’ve met him!” He teased, the two of them giggled in the corner like schoolgirls sharing a juicy secret.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I like you, Baz,” Alex decided. “So if Ethan throws a tantrum about me using his coffee machine, I won’t even blame you,” she teased. “Maybe your brother though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As long as I’m there when you tell him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Deal. Now, what can I make you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan’s precious supply of premium beans dwindled as the hours passed, Alex kept everyone caffeinated and alert, while Hunt brought food and water to the weary doctors. With each glance to the ticking clock, the lines of worry etched on their tired faces grew deeper. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hunt’s hand clasped on the older doctor’s shoulders, jerking him to attention and pulling him from his thoughts. “You need rest, Naveen.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I will when we’ve solved this puzzle.” His weary eyes fell once more to the research and medical charts scattered on the table in front of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“At least take a walk to clear your head,” Hunt suggested.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head side to side in contemplation. “I can’t. Not until I have an answer. Not until they’re safe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Naveen, no one will fault you for taking a break. Everyone else has.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I will,” he insisted. “But not yet. If something were to happen while I was gone or if we were ten minutes too late because I took a break…” His voice quivered, unable to finish the thought as dread twisted in his gut. The color drained from his face at the possibility of them being too late. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hunt nodded in understanding, knowing there was nothing he could do to comfort the man before him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not just because Ellie saved my life last year,” he lowered his voice, keeping the next part between them. “I don’t have any children, I have Ethan. He may yet think that love is a weakness, but it’s not. Whether he’s ready to admit to it or not, he needs her. I don’t know if he could survive losing her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know what you mean.” Hunt’s gaze fell to Alex busy across the room. “There are some people we’ll go to any length to save, no matter the cost.” His hand found Naveen’s shoulder again, offering a consoling gesture. “If there’s anything I can do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan’s gloved hand glossed over her tousled, sweat-coated hair, being careful not to wake her. She had finally let sleep overtake her not too long ago, though he didn’t dare join her. Fighting his own exhaustion, he kept a steady gaze on the monitors ensuring no sudden decline in her vitals. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex watched for a few moments, giving him time with her. Her eyes misted over; she’d never seen him so tender before. She recognized that look on his face, if only Ellie could see him now. Luckily for him, the entirety of the hospital was too busy determining a cure that they would be oblivious to the obvious connection between the two doctors in the room before her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her finger lingered on the intercom button for what felt like an eternity. She spoke softly, “Can I get you anything?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan’s blue eyes shimmered like the glassy surface of the cool ocean. “Anything yet?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She shook her head side to side. “Sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gently rested the plastic shield of his protective suit against the top of her head. His lips pressed against the clear surface. “Hold on just a little bit longer, Ellie.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex sniffled, the pads of her fingers collecting the tears before they could fall. She needed to be brave for him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan shifted, inching away from her. “Will you stay with her? I can’t ask you to come in even with protection, but just stay there and let me know the minute she wakes or if any of her vitals change. I know a nurse can do it, but I’d rather it be you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course, Ethan. Whatever you need. What will you be doing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His fingers hovered once more over her, tracing the length of her arm. “Finding a way to save her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m proud of you,” she whispered, as he began the procedure to leave quarantine without spreading the contaminant. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What for?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You took a chance.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His tone was harsher, “look how that turned out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is just a chapter, I can’t believe it’s the end,” she offered, glancing back to Ellie sleeping soundly. “Take the advice you gave her. ‘Just hold on a little bit longer’, you’ll save her. I have to believe it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan offered a curt nod, leaving in silence, pausing only for a moment to glance back to Ellie lying helplessly in the small hospital bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex focused on the steady pulse of the monitors, watching and listening for even the slightest shift in the information. Her hand rested over her phone in her pocket ready to call Ethan within seconds if needed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hunt’s arms snaked around her from behind, causing her body to shake at the unexpected contact. “Hi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi, yourself.” Alex leaned into her fiancé, letting the warmth of his embrace calm her racing mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How are you holding up?” His beard tingled against her skin as he brushed a kiss on her cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She spun quickly, wrapping her arms around him. She leaned up on her tiptoes to bury her face in the crook of his neck. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know.” His fingers combed through her dark hair. She didn’t need to say what was on her mind, he knew the weight of what was troubling her. “Just have faith in them. He’ll find a way, I know he will.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How can you be so sure?” Alex sniffled into his shirt collar.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because he loves her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. dx: healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Synopsis: In this new chapter of the Love &amp; Scotch series, Alex and Hunt are still in Boston. The anti-toxin has been administered but they are waiting to see if it works and how Ellie feels.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bustle of doctors and nurses that had once crowded the diagnostic’s office had subsided. All that remained of their presence was scattered documents, crumpled failed ideas, and empty coffee cups. On a normal day, the current state of his office would anger him, but today, it wasn’t even a cause for concern. Today, there was something—well, in particular, someone—more important.</p><p>Alex leaned her head on his shoulder, trying to get some rest. Her untouched latte had grown cold on the table beside her. Her grasp on his hand tightened. “Do you think it will work?”</p><p>Hunt breathed heavily, exhaling as if he had something to say, but the words of comfort were lost. He pulled his fiancée closer, breathing her in, thankful to have her safe in his arms. His thumb caressed soft circles on her skin, attempting to soothe her.</p><p>☆   ☆   ☆</p><p>“How are you feeling, Dr. Shepherd?” Ethan questioned professionally, checking her vitals after the first round of the anti-toxin.</p><p>Ellie glanced between him and Dr. Carrick, her eyes still dull and sunken. “You mean to tell me I don’t look wonderful?” She offered with what little strength she had.</p><p>“She sounds better!” Tobias laughed and clapped Ellie on the shoulder.</p><p><b>“Not everything is a joke,</b>” Ethan grumbled, directing his frustration at his former friend.</p><p>Her weak attempt at a smile faded fast. “I’m still tired and lethargic but, the nausea has dissipated.”</p><p>Ethan warmed the cool surface of his stethoscope before placing it on her chest. He didn’t trust electronic devices to replace what his well-trained ears could also assess. He caressed her skin gently as he shifted the opening of her gown to the sides. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of her clearing lungs and slowing heartbeat. They were almost back to normal. His eyes closed and he focused on the steady rhythm of her heartbeat; color beginning to come back to his own complexion for the first time since this all began.</p><p>The sound of Ellie clearing her throat, snapped his focus back into the present.</p><p>“Uh, yes, right. Good then. The treatment appears to be working,” Ethan stammered, taking a step back to put some needed distance between the two of them. A flash of warmth rushed to his cheeks realizing he had lingered a moment too long. The corners of his lips pulled up despite his best effort to keep his neutral, stoic expression.</p><p>Though weak, Ellie’s eyes glowed a little brighter noting Ethan’s smile. She turned her attention toward Tobias. “How long do you think it’ll be until I can get out of here, Doc?”</p><p>“You should feel yourself in another day, but I trust you’ll need to remain a few days further for observations and additional tests, just to confirm there are neither traces of the toxin nor any lingering side effects of the anti-toxin,” Tobias explained, returning her chart. “Just to be safe; as we said, we didn’t really have time to test it. You and the EMT are kind of our test subjects. But hey, if this works, we can all write it up as a case study!”</p><p>Ellie’s attempt to laugh led to a muffled cough. “Thank you for everything. You didn’t have to do this. But I appreciate it. I knew you were a good guy deep down!”</p><p>“Don’t say that too loudly. Wouldn’t want to ruin my reputation,” Tobias winked in her direction.</p><p>“That’s the reputation you focus on?” Ethan scoffed.</p><p>“I should go. Good luck, Ellie. Ethan” He nodded, before leaving the room.</p><p>Ethan lingered near the door, listening to determine if they were alone or about to be interrupted. “How are you, really?”</p><p>“Better. Just tired.” She rested her head back into the fluffy pillow Ethan had secured for her. Noting his concern she continued, her voice soft, “honestly, I really do feel better. Thank you for saving me.”</p><p>“Ellie—” He rushed toward her forgetting himself. He knelt beside her bed, his head falling against her. “I thought I lost you.”</p><p>“I know.” Her fingers threaded weakly through his hair. Her eyes closed under the weight of her exhaustion. “You should sleep.”</p><p>“Look, who’s talking!” He brushed a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll be back later. For now, just rest. Let the medicine do its job.”</p><p>☆   ☆   ☆</p><p>“You have visitors,” Ethan announced, holding the door.</p><p>Alex rushed to Ellie’s side, wrapping her in a warm hug.</p><p>“Oof.” The gesture startled the unsuspecting resident still recovering. Her color had returned and her energy had increased.</p><p>“We were so worried.” Alex leaned back, sitting on the side of Ellie’s hospital bed.</p><p>“You’re… here?” Ellie blinked, still processing things. She had spoken with Alex before, however, predominantly on social media and only recently.</p><p>“It’s a long story,” Alex began to explain, taking a deep breath. “Well, not <em>that</em> long, actually, but yes, we came.” She gestured to Hunt, then to Ethan. “We wanted to be here for both of you.”</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Hunt questioned, stepping beside Alex, his arm resting around her.</p><p>“Better. Thankfully,” she breathed easier, a gentle smile pulling on her lips. “Thank you for being here. I appreciate it.”</p><p>“As do I,” Ethan replied, his intonation the calmest since their arrival. The lines on his brow had all but disappeared.</p><p>“We brought food, too!” Alex offered and Hunt held up the bag of takeout they had ordered. “We thought we could all have a little dinner together before we leave.”</p><p>“You’re leaving already?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, we both have to get back to work,” Alex answered with a wistful sigh. “But! We’ll be back in a few weeks! Ethan promised us chicken. Apparently, it’s his specialty.”</p><p>Ellie nipped at the corner of her lip, remembering her time helping cook chicken with Ethan. “That sounds wonderful.”</p><p>Ethan and Hunt pulled up some chairs and guided Ellie’s lap table in front of her. The two of them served the food, while Alex passed out drinks and utensils.</p><p>Joy and laughter filled the room as they ate their dinner, enjoying their first (of hopefully many) double dates (even if this wasn’t a conventional one).</p><p>“How long do you two think you can keep your relationship a secret?” Alex posed with a raise of her brow. “We were lucky and were able to keep our’s private for a while, but we did end up getting found out and then blackmailed. It wasn’t pretty. Luckily, you both are in a slightly better position than we were.”</p><p>“Wait, really?” Ellie’s eyes widen in disbelief. “How did that happen?”</p><p>“It’s a long story, but one that only made us stronger.” Alex found Hunt’s hand as they shared a moment together.</p><p>“I’m sure we can manage,” Ethan insisted. “We are professionals. We are entirely capable of keeping our feelings in check in public.”</p><p>Alex’s gaze narrowed on Ethan. <b><em>“You sure about that?”</em></b></p><p>“Unquestionably.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Alex laughed quietly to herself. “Have you not seen how you two look at each other?”</p><p>Ellie’s face warmed. She sucked her lower lip between her teeth, gazing up at Ethan. Her pupils dilated at the mere sight of him.</p><p>Ethan’s expression was no better, a simpering smile drawing on his face. “We’ll manage.”</p><p>“Good luck with that!” Alex replied half sarcastically, half holding in her inner screams of fangirling over their love.</p><p>“I’ll admit we may have a problem,” Ellie glowed. “But, it’s one I’m happy to have.”</p><p>“Perhaps, it is worthy of discussing a course of action should such a situation arise,” Hunt suggested. “People may talk. It seems to be one of their favorite pastimes.”</p><p>“Not if they know what’s good for them,” Ethan decided sternly.</p><p>“You really have no idea how rumors work, do you?” Alex shook her head slightly at his naïveté. She gestured her head toward the glass window. “Speaking of.”</p><p>Baz and Naveen stood in the hallway outside of her room. Matching grins of delight plastered on their faces. Ethan’s glowering death stare did little to hinder their appreciation of the couple nor their school girl gossiping about their relationship. Baz tapped happily on the glass, despite having everyone’s attention already, and offered a cheeky grin followed by a double thumbs up.</p><p>Ellie’s sigh turned into inevitable laughter. Her warm hand falling on Ethan’s bringing him needed comfort and grounding. “We may need to reconsider that secret relationship thing. I’m not sure how long we can keep it quiet with those to Chatty Cathys out there.”</p><p>Ethan rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand, resigning himself to the situation. “You may be right.”  </p><p>Hunt pulled Alex closer, brushing a kiss on the crown of her head, his thumb caressing her shoulder tenderly. “I love you,” he whispered so only she could hear. If this situation had taught them anything, it was to treasure the moments you have with those you love. You never know what tomorrow may bring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>